


absent lover

by slitherdn



Series: Anastasia/Elias [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, anastasia really needs to sleep, her brain is done with her bullshit, inspired by a writing prompt so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitherdn/pseuds/slitherdn
Summary: Where Anastasia has been awake for too long, and without Elias, there is nothing to stop her.





	absent lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by a writing prompt on tumblr, by humdrummoloch. This is also a way of practicing my english, so im sorry for any mistakes in advance.

Anastasia has been awake for way too many nights. She couldn't quite point out what made her realize it. Perhaps was the headache, or the fact that the only thing keeping her standing was the cans of energetic drinks that's slowly pilled up on her work place.  
But i think that what really gave it away was Elias, sitting in a really uncomfortable angle on her chair after her second cup of coffee that hour. You see, this wasn't an uncommon scene, it would happen with a great frequency when Elias found himself bored of the endless staring contest with a blank canvas, but that stopped happening a while ago. 

"How are you holding up, love?" He questioned her as soon as she entered the room.

Anastasia flinched with the sudden sound but eased when noticing who said it. Her mind already too tired and sore not able to register quickly the fact that Elias shouldn't be there.

"I don't think I'm holding up at all, El." Anastasia answered softly as she laid her cup on the desk covered of papers and more papers of her obsessive research.

"You do seem like you're about to collapse, maybe a nap would be good for you." Elias said with a concerned voice.

After everything that happened he still had those endless worries about Anastasia self-destructive behavior. She was never the one to care for her own state, not when something depended on her efforts, and someone was in a hospital bed with an incurable disease ready to kill them and Anastasia would not rest until they were out of there.

"Later. I have a lot to check yet and i have a compromise tomorrow first thing in the morning. I need to get these in order so i don't need to worry about how much time i spend with-" she suddenly stops. Anastasia just slowly looks up at Elias again and frowns her eyebrows.

"I really think you need a nap, Anastasia." Elias smiles, almost with pity in his eyes.

"You're not real..." Her mind finally understand the situation and a sudden wave of realization and sadness washes over her sore body.  
  
"No? That's a shame, really. You always told me the brain has incredible ways of working and we might never truly understand it, and i agree with you. It is absolutely amazing what yours will do to just get you to sleep a little, isn't it?" He chuckles lightly just like in old memories she holds onto with great care.  
  
Elias slowly gets up and walks closer to where Anastasia stands, and when his hand make their way to her cheek, his lips deliver one last goodbye kiss. "Just take one nap love, you know I'd hate to see you in this awful state tomorrow." And just like that, he's gone.

The woman now left alone by the simple illusion picks up the forgotten coffee cup in the desk and contemplates her options. In the end, she sips the coffee and sits on her chair, reaching out for a pen and one of the articles that was in her desk.

For now, Anastasia would go back to work. She did had a compromise tomorrow. Even if Elias didn't like to see of what she was becoming, it was for his own sake. Anastasia refused to let him rot for 2 more months in that damned hospital bed.


End file.
